


I Would Kiss You Even If You Were Dead

by AllTimeMelanie



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeMelanie/pseuds/AllTimeMelanie
Summary: Kellin Bostwick is dead. He is stuck between the two realms and is often seen as demonic. Victor Fuentes, a world renown ghost hunter and demonologist. This should go very wrong, right?
Relationships: Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys, here's my new story. WARNING: There will be mentions of suicide, rape, prostitution and self-harm but not in explicit in details. Please be careful. I don't want anyone getting hurt.

Third Person POV

Room 813 on floor thirteen was a nightmare for any person staying the night at the Hotel Sorrento. Back in 1979, a gay prostitute committed suicide in the hotel's bathroom. Ghost Hunters had been flocking to the Hotel ever since to find "evidence" of him and capture it on camera. The newest challengers were a team called Ghost Seekers. This team was led by Victor Fuentes. Believers like to say "Ghosts are frightened by Vic instead of him being scared of them."

He always got his evidence which was why Ghost Seekers was one of the most popular television programs. Nothing was ever faked and Vic would flat out tell you if there were no ghosts at that location. When asked about skeptics in an interview his reply was a simple one. He just said, "Some people don't want to believe in things that scare them."

Vic pulled the van up to a western motel in Tennessee to check in for a couple of nights. Him and his camera man, Jaime began to unload their equipment. They had to go over every small detail in case they didn't have the perfect night vision lens or a viewfinder got cracked. It had happened before so now they wouldn't take any chances. Another man with tattoos and a piercing in his face walked up to Vic. "Here's the research you request boss." He said and handed a manila folder over to the leader.

"Thanks." Vic said. He left the two boys to finish sorting out equipment and walked into the hotel. He walked up to the main desk and rang a bell waiting to be serviced. A young girl probably only nineteen came out of the back. "Hi, how may I help you?" She said, rolling her eyes in the process. "I'd like to spend the night but I want to request a room." Vic replied not letting her snappy attitude get to him.

"What room?" The girl asked with curiosity. Vic just smirked and said, "Room 813." The girls eyes widened and she said, "You don't want to go in that room." Vic just laughed and replied with a simple. "Yes I do otherwise I wouldn't have asked." The girl just shook her head before getting his credit card information and giving him a room key.

\----

He walked into the room, research file in hand. Sitting on the bed, which looked like it was hardly ever used, he began to read the file on this location. It read, "Kellin Quinn Bostwick. Born April 24th, 1960. Died June 7th, 1979 by slitting his wrists in the bathroom tub." Vic was hit with a feeling of overwhelming sadness. He knew it wasn't his own but possibly Kellin's from his life being so horrible that he had to end it that way. That was NEVER the solution to a problem that's temporary.

Vic decided to go down to the local tavern to talk to people who might give him extra information including history. He sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. "You're one of them ghost people, right?" The bartender asked giving over the requested beer. Vic nodded taking a swig of the drink. "You people always come into town looking for that boy. Newsflash, he's too shy to show himself." The bartender said.

This caught Vic's attention as it was obvious that this guy knew something. "You know him?" Vic asked. The bartender nodded. "Kellin, yeah. He was my nephew." Vic felt guilty immediately. "Oh, I'm so so sorry." The bartender just waved him off. "I know I can't stop for trying to see him but please don't film it." He said before going over to other customers.

\----

Kellin awoke with a groan. There was someone in his room. It had been almost a year since the last time someone barged into his space. He was furious, to say the least. Why can't people leave him the fuck alone? He looked over at his new roommate with disgust. It was a male, early 20's definitely older than Kellin. Very short possibly 5'3" and of Spanish decent.

They were always the same. Wanted to get him on camera, expose the truth. The fact was he was stuck here. It's not as if he asked to be stuck here, he just couldn't move on. Apparently, he had some unfinished business to attend too. If this sucker thought Kellin was just gonna be appear easily, then he was very wrong.

Kellin wasn't giving up this fight easily.


	2. 2

Vic's POV

I returned to the dimly lit room after talking with Kellin's uncle. I clearly understood that this was very painful for him as a lot of things were unresolved. I would be very sad, mad and confused if I lost someone I loved. Well actually never mind. I took out my old tattered notebook and began to write down whatever came to my mind.

I heard a bang coming from the bathroom. I knew it would be Kellin's vengeful spirit trying to make me leave. I didn't have any of my tape recorders on me. I was going to keep my word and not film it but I needed a tape recorder to hear through the white noise. I just decided fuck it and called out, "If you think that's going to make me leave, you're absolutely wrong."

I heard something fly off from the bathroom so I grabbed my phone and texted Jaime. "Please bring me the tape recorder thanks." I walked into the bathroom and saw some of the bottles lying on the floor in the shower. I figured provoking would be the greatest decision to get a reaction out of him. "Is someone having a temper tantrum?" I asked a bit condescendingly. A knock fell upon my hotel room and I opened the door to find my tape recorder being hold out to me.

I grabbed it and closed the door on his face. Jaime was used to it as he knew exactly how I got when I was in my element and wanted to get the evidence as soon as I can. I turned it on noticing the red light emitting from the device. "If you want to tell me off come over here and talk into this red light." I called out. I stayed extremely silent as I didn't want to mistake any sound for an EVP which is an electromagnetic voice phenomenon. I waited about five minutes and then reviewed the tape.

Complete silence. He was definitely an intelligent spirit instead of a spirit who's stuck in time constantly repeating the moment that they're stuck in. I sat on the bed and went back to writing in my journal. My entry from today read:

Day One: February 19th

I arrived in Tennessee at the Hotel Sorrento. My new case is a gay prostitute who can't seem to move on. He has already showed me evidence by knocking over bottles in the shower so he is an intelligent spirit. My research shows that he is often credited as demonic and hates people being in his space. I have proven the space part to be true with the banging. He's not going to scare me off that easily though.

I decided to question some of the local townspeople. I went into a local bar and ordered my usual as I began to look over the file. The bartender actually knew the kid, was his uncle. He asked me not to film it and respect his family. I promised him that I wouldn't film it and only use my tape recorder so I can actually come into contact with so I can listen to him.

I had Hime bring in my tape recorder but the contact immediately stopped once placed into my hands. He's very smart. I can tell that he wants to be left alone.

Victor.X

Kellin's POV

I want him out of here! I cannot stand people in my personal space and in my room. I hit the wall out of frustration. I tried breathing to calm down but I knew that I just alerted him to my presence within the room. "If you think that's going to make me leave, you're absolutely wrong." I heard his voice call out.

His voice was the perfect mix of deep but still high. He still extremely enraged me though. I entered the shower and just flung all of the bottles off of the shelf. If he wants to hear me bang all throughout the night then he'll get his wish. He walked into the bathroom and I stayed extremely still. I wasn't letting him get any piece of me.

He took another step closer and he was way too close. I was saved by a knock on his hotel door that he went to go open. I followed him out into the bedroom and stood by the window looking over rural Tennessee. It was beginning to rain, one of those late night showers. He was handed a tape recorder and I knew he was going to try and communicate with me.

They were all the same. Nothing ever truly changed. He sat down on his bed with the recorder in his hand. The red light emitting from the device signaling that it was on. "If you want to tell me off come over here and talk into this red light." He called out. Man, did I want to tell him off. I wouldn't though. He wasn't going to win this time.


End file.
